GPPC09
is the 9th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 544th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Everyone enjoys their first Noble Party when everything suddenly goes haywire and Minami, relying on her responsibilities decides to check on the students to make sure they're okay. But after seeing a ghost she is too startled to do anything! Will she be able to pull through and protect everyone? Synopsis On the day of the party, Haruka and Yui are finalizing any last details to ensure everything is ready. Yui warns Haruka that they have plenty of time to prepare, but Haruka is too excited to calm down. Meanwhile, Minami is working hard to finish decoration and planning for the party. She directs where chairs and tables will go as two students approach and offer to take over for her so that she can go and get ready, and she takes them up on the offer. But she becomes distracted again. Dyspear gives Shut a final chance to defeat Pretty Cure. He promises to defeat them and steal their Dress Up Keys. Later the party begins and Haruka runs to it with Aroma and Pafu. She is stopped by the Disciplinary Leader, who tells her not to run in the halls and goes on to point out that normally pets aren't allowed- but seeing Pafu, she quickly changes her mind and allows it. But only for today because they match. Haruka is awestruck with the charming ballroom, with Kirara telling her to calm down and asking what she thinks of her dress. She goes on to compliment hers and Yui's when Minami begins to speak to everyone from the upper floor of the room. She starts by greeting everyone and explains the importance behind this social event. She tells everyone to enjoy themselves and get along with each other, and they all share a toast to officially start the party. As the trio are chatting they curiously observe someone nearby to find the dorm mother preparing drinks. Everyone is surprised but she invites them to try the drink she has made, then she suggests they try the buffet. The girls observe the various items, with Kirara showing Haruka the proper way to handle food to avoid making any mess or look silly, but she begins wondering if she can eat everything she grabbed. It's then Haruka bumps into Yuuki, who begins to tease Haruka until his fangirls show up to lead him away from her. After eating Haruka realizes Minami hasn't joined them yet. They speak with Azuma and Nishimine, who explains that Minami had some business to attend to. The student council handles the preparations, but the President must always work and oversee everything. Haruka happens to overhear the two boys with Minami earlier and they introduce themselves as Shuu and Naoto, representative of the boys' dorm and secretary. They explain that they had tried to lend Minami a hand but she forbade it. Haruka greets both males politely and they begin to chat about what they heard about Haruka from Minami. As she grows embarrassed for a moment, it is suddenly announced that the waltz will be starting. Haruka claims she took lessons on the dance and prepares to show them, but she ends up tripping over her own ankle. Minami catches her and sits her down to check on her to see if she's alright, and quickly Haruka apologizes for disrupting her enjoyment, but Minami insists its fine. Haruka still feels guilty about Minami being unable to enjoy the party because she has to work, but Minami explains that this is something she aspires for; she can't let trivial things get the best of her, so she holds her head high and continues to gracefully work. With that, she brings up the waltz again. Out of the hallway, a disgruntled film club member complains while he puts a video into his camera. He really could care less about having to do this work. Suddenly Shut suddenly appears and seals his dream to transform him into a Zetsuborg. Suddenly, the lights shut off in the building. Yui begins to worry when Minami tells everyone to remain calm and brings the students to a nearby corridor where some light is visible. The guys have tried to turn on the backup lights and they suggest going to check the breakers within the storage room, and Minami expresses discomfort as a few students start to gossip about it being one of the "seven school mysteries". She claims she is fine after they others show concern, then she volunteers to head there herself after requesting that Shuu and Naoto join her. The trio walks down the hallway and wonder if someone is playing a prank, but she tells them to stop talking so that they can focus on the problem. Upon arrival they don't see anything wrong, observing the breaker until Naoto sees someone switched it off. A ghost appears suddenly; with Shuu and Naoto attempting to catch it as Minami remains frozen in fear. As it turns out, it was the Zetsuborg trying to scare them, and to Shut's surprise it actually scared Minami. As the girls stand in the hallway, Azuma worries that she should have gone went with Minami. When the others seem confused, she and Nishimine explain that since they were little girls Minami has always been frightened by ghosts, and she blames herself for it because she dressed up as one on a dare. It reduced Minami to tears- but while it was never her intention, it's become the only thing to truly shape up the normally unflappable girl. Minami forces herself to stand and change into Cure Mermaid, telling Shut off for his attempts to ruin the party. A fight breaks out, with Shut telling the Zetsuborg to attack. It sends the ghost out, and when Mermaid is distracted she is thrown back into a pile of objects. She attempts to avoid its attacks, barely managing to stay on her feet when it keeps surprising her with the ghost. She tries shielding herself from it and more ghosts begin to appear and form around her. As she suddenly screams the Zetsuborg prepares to finish her off, but suddenly Kirara and Haruka show up and transform into Cure Twinkle and Cure Flora. The Zetsuborg is quickly knocked off of its own feet, with Twinkle remarking that its kind of cute how Mermaid is frightened by the ghosts. She runs off to handle the Zetsuborg as Flora tries to help Mermaid feel better. Mermaid reveals that while she knows she has to fight for everyone, she can't help fearing ghosts. The ghosts reappear as Twinkle is caught within the microphone the Zetsuborg holds. Flora is able to convince Mermaid to rise past her fears and together they beat up the Zetsuborg until they free Twinkle. It continues to try to scare her but while holding hands with Flora they work together to ignore them and defeat it, smashing the large lens used to make the ghosts. After landing Mermaid changes into Mode Elegant to use Mermaid Ripple on it. Shut panics and angrily storms off, saying something that causes Flora to momentarily reflects on his words. Minami opens the film club members dream and they turn on the lights, changing back to normal before they return to the party. With that, the waltz officially begins. Everyone joins up and dances, and Shuu offers to dance with Minami. She kindly refuses, taking Haruka's hand to ask her for a dance, with everyone observing them in admiration. Minami thanks Haruka for her help and compliments her dancing before saying that she may need to rely on her for help more often. This comment pleases Haruka and they continue to dance. Major Events *It is revealed that Minami has been afraid of ghosts since she was little. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg *Dyspear Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Aihara Yuuki *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Shirogane-san *Imagawa Shuu *Koshiba Naoto Trivia *The sponsor cards feature art from the All Stars movie in place of the Cures. *The dresses that Haruka, Minami, and Kirara wore are similar to their Cure forms. *In one scene, only Cure Mermaid's hair is shown and the rest of her body is missing. * The Waltz music played is Johann Strauss's "Blue Danube." * With the return of the regular opening, Aihara Yuuki and Miss Shamour are added into the walking scene. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes